Storybrook's Saviour
by Devoted to The Mayor
Summary: Regina a princess and her best friend Robin the little hunter had a blooming friendship, only to be ripped away by Regina's own mother. All their memories gone, friendship forgotten. In a world where Cora enacted the dark curse and Regina is the saviour. AU. OutlawQueen. Beta needed!


**I'm here with an OQ fic! This one has quite a bit of time jumps. In the first one Regina is 12, the second, Regina is 10 and in present day, _Regan_ is 16. I hope you enjoy! Please review what you think. Un bet'ad (beta needed) I don't own anything.**

 _The Enchanted Forest, 2013_

They spoke in hush but angry tones. Her mothers voice struggled to keep her calm. She wanted revenge. For what? No one knew.

The little girl stood by the the cold stone walls. Craning her head, trying to hear anything. She caught some words here and there.

Dark. Angry. Happy Ending. Curse

The girl sighed, not being able to make words of the whispers.

 _"Regina."_

She perked up at the sound of her own name. She slowly crept closer, praying she wasn't going to be caught. She was supposed to be in bed ages ago but had woken up by the noise of the door opening.

"She's a smart one, that child." A women, the girl recognized as her mother spoke.

"If you enact this, she will no longer have memory of who you are." The dark one spoke.

A moment of hesitation from the mother.

"That-thats not a big price to pay." Her mother said.

This was the only time that the child had seen a moment of weakness from her stern mother.

"That's the spirit!" The bad man said.

It took a few moments for it to click Regina's head. Her mother was willing to give up remembering her child for whatever this was.

"When can I enact it." Her mother asked greedily.

"Soon dearie. You just need to crush the heart of the thing you love most." The dark one smirked.

"You know I don't love anything." Her mother replied. A lie. The little girl shuddered. Mom loved her. Mom wouldn't crush her heart like she had done to countless others...right?

"No!" The kid jumped out from her hiding spot.

Cora turned around, her gaze steely. Regina. She said sternly. Her voice nothing like the whisper it was a mere few moments ago.

"I don't want to die. No momma!." The girl babbled, tears streaming down her face. Her mother scolded her saying she was stupid for thinking that. She knew her mother had powerful dark magic.

"Ah. the saviour." The dark one chuckled.

"The what?" The mother said. She brushed it off and ordered the bawling girl back to bed. The child nodded and went back upstairs. As she was half-way up, the last words she heard were,

"She isn't the thing I love most."

* * *

 _Sherwood Forest, 2011 (2 years before)_

I almost screamed in delight when my mom had said that I could go horse riding. Of course I didn't, because that would be improper. Although I was certain she only agreed to get me out of the castle. She was supposed to meet the dark one. Probably to renew on her dark magic lessons.

People were amazed at how well I could ride, for my age. I was 12 and I could ride horses almost as well as my our knights.

I trekked my prized steed, Maria, down the path out of the kingdom and into the forest. We followed a path which I had been through countless times. I let my mind wander for a while until suddenly the brown beauty halted.

I got off the horse and petted her mane, murmuring softly.

"What's wrong." I took out a water bottle from my satchel only to find it empty. I must have forgotten to fill it. I hadn't explored much of the forest so I didn't know where I could find a river.

I sighed and continued down into an unknown part of the forest. I knew it was dangerous, but I wouldn't be going too far since I could already hear the rush of running water and it wasn't long before we had reached a stream.

I perched withered log as I let Maria drink. The only sounds that could be heard were the slurping from my horse and the birds tweeting. Soon enough, I had gotten lost in my thoughts once again.

The sound of rustling leaves startled me from my thoughts. I grabbed the knife hidden in my boots and quickly turned to face boy who looked about the same age as me.

"Who are you." I asked, my brows furrowed.

The first thing I noticed was a pair of bright blue eyes and dimples. A boy. He smirked and stuck out his hand.

"Robin of Locksley." He replied.

I cautiously excepted his hand. and replied.

"Regina. Regina Mills."

"Ah, the princess." He smirked and jokingly bowed.

I rolled my eyes at his antics. A couldn't help myself from smiling softly.

"I better get going, my mother is waiting for me." I said hastily.

"Farewell princess, I do hope to see you soon." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

I blushed and turned away to mount back on to my horse. "Maybe you will." I replied softly.

* * *

 _Present_

"Mom! Why can't I go out with Daniel!" I screamed in frustration.

"Because he's older than you Regan!" My mom said back.

"Ugh. So what. You can't keep controlling my life!" Tears welled up in my eyes. Not of sadness but frustration.

"Honey, I just want whats best for you."

"I'm not twelve anymore!"

"You are not going out with Daniel. End of discussion." My mom said with an air of finality.

"Ugh. I hate you! Can't you seen that I've grown up. I'm _sixteen_!" I huffed slamming the front door behind me.

My life sucked. I had only one parent who's name was Cora Mills and she was the most life controlling mom ever. I literally had no freedom.

I ran off to the only person I knew could comfort me at a time like this. Robert. My best friend.

 **Yay! An OQ fic. This is sort of a prologue. Which is why it's so short. Please review on your thoughts!**


End file.
